


Cordelia/Cherche C-S Supports

by RyosCheney2020



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: C-S Supports, F/F, Not my work I just found it by chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyosCheney2020/pseuds/RyosCheney2020
Summary: Support conversations with our favorite wyvern lover and our resident red-haired pegasus knight
Relationships: Serge | Cherche/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 3





	Cordelia/Cherche C-S Supports

Cherche/Cordelia (C-S)

C Support:  
Cherche: Hmm? What’s all this racket? I think it’s coming from Cordelia’s tent...

Cordelia: N-no! Please, no! Don’t-!

Cherche: Cordelia! Wake up! It’s just a nightmare. You’re alright!

Cordelia: NO!

Cordelia: ...

Cordelia: Cherche? What are you doing in my tent?

Cherche: Worrying, mostly. I could hear you screaming and thrashing as I passed by.

Cordelia: Oh. I’m sorry you had to hear that.

Cherche: Me? What about you? That nightmare sounded horrific. You’re still shaking even now.

Cordelia: It’s nothing, really. I just have nightmares from time to time. I appreciate the concern, but don’t trouble yourself on my account. I’ll still be rested enough to work tomorrow.

Cherche: How very ‘you’ to say such a thing.

Cordelia: What do you mean?

Cherche: You have a reputation for over-working yourself, of course. I don’t doubt your ability to keep up. I just sympathise with you, that's all.  
Cordelia: You do?

Cherche: Of course. It’s not so unusual to suffer nightmares in wartime. Many of us have had them. If you’d like to talk, I’m willing to lend an ear.

Cordelia: No... thank you, but no. It’s too hard to think about it. During the day, I can push it out of my mind. I focus completely on work, and feel fine. But when I try to sleep, it... everything comes rushing back. Sounds... smells...

Cherche: Perhaps if you dealt with your feelings during the day, they wouldn’t overwhelm you later.

Cordelia: ...  
Cherche: Would you prefer it if I left?

Cordelia: No, I don’t want to try going back to sleep. It’s almost dawn, I’ll go help prepare breakfast.

Cherche: Then I’ll help lighten your workload.

Cordelia: Thank you.

B Support:  
Cherche: Cordelia.

Cordelia: Hmm?

Cherche: You’ve been staring at your mount for ten minutes. Aren’t you going to unsaddle her?

Cordelia: Oh, yes. I just got a little distracted.

Cherche: You’ve been dead on your feet all day. Are the nightmares still troubling you that badly?

Cordelia: Yes. I think the lack of sleep is catching up with me too. Every movement on the field today felt sluggish and clumsy. I don’t want to slow everyone down.

Cherche: Oh, it’s not as bad as all that. I imagine this problem merely brings you down to the same ability level as everyone else.

Cordelia: Don’t say that. I know I’m underperforming.

Cherche: Admittedly, I am concerned that you’ll receive an injury at this rate. You were nearly impaled by an arrow yesterday.

Cordelia: What?!

Cherche: Chrom deflected it at the last moment, but if that archer had fired true, you would’ve been toppled from your Pegasus.

Cordelia: Oh gods... I can’t keep on like this. You said before that you had nightmares. Do you still have them?

Cherche: From time to time, but I think the worst has passed.

Cordelia: Then would you help me?

Cherche: Of course. I’ll stop by your tent this evening.

At night...

Cordelia: I’m not sure how stuffing chamomile into my pillow will help, but I’ll give it a try.

Cherche: Well, it’s not a miracle cure. I simply found that putting this into my pillow, having a soothing tea and curling up with Minerva did wonders for soothing my dreams.

Cordelia: You slept with your wyvern?

Cherche: Heh, not on purpose at first. She heard me in distress and found my tent. When I awoke, she was snuffling at my hair, trying to calm me. Eventually, I found it easier to fall sleep if she was watching over me from the start.

Cordelia: As much as I love my Pegasus, I can’t see myself sleeping with her in my tent.

Cherche: Perhaps you could ask Sumia to keep you company instead?

Cordelia: Oh no. She’d worry herself to death if she knew how much these nightmares were getting to me.

Cordelia: Perhaps you wouldn’t mind staying with me? Just until I fall asleep. I don’t want to keep you up.

Cherche: Oh, it’s not a problem. I’m more of a night owl anyway.

A Support:

Cordelia: I think your methods are working, Cherche.

Cherche: You’re quite welcome.

Cordelia: I suppose you’ve earned the right to know what these nightmares are.

Cherche: Don’t be silly. You don’t have to tell me anything.

Cordelia: No. I want to. I’ve been bottling up my feelings for so long, it’s not been healthy. No doubt it just made the nightmares worse.

Cherche: Is it what happened to Phila, and the other knights?

Cordelia: So you know about it.

Cherche: Only a little. I heard that Gangrel’s forces ambushed them... and that you were the only survivor.

Cordelia: Yes...

Cherche: Something like that would take a terrible toll on anyone.

Cordelia: I saw it. I saw them die. Many of them... took blows that were meant for me. I would've died that day, if not for my sisters. They wanted me to get to safety and   
warn Phila.

Cherche: ...

Cordelia: When I sleep, I see it all over again. I’m completely powerless to help, but I see them dying. I smell the fire, the blood. I hear the screams. *sigh*

Cherche: It’s not your fault.

Cordelia: How did you know...?

Cherche: It always feels like it’s your fault, when you’re the one that survives. 

Cordelia: Is that how it happened for you too?

Cherche: In a way. I stayed in Rosanne because I thought I could still help. I thought that if we only watched and waited, we'd find a weak point in Walhart’s defences and crush him.

Cordelia: I suppose that failed, since he still lives.

Cherche: *sigh* Staying proved fruitless. Walhart’s men knew of my loyalties, so anyone associated with me was in danger. My own family was scattered and sent into hiding. The rebellion was destroyed before it could truly begin.

Cordelia: Oh no... So that’s why you came to Ylisse.

Cherche: I realised that the only way to help my country was to leave and find help, just as you did. I know it’s the hardest thing in the world to do, abandoning the ones you love.

Cordelia: If you hadn’t come, we would never have known about Walhart’s invasion plans... until it was too late. You saved so many lives by choosing to come to us.

Cherche: So I remind myself, whenever the guilt returns.

Cordelia: Can you ever truly accept it? Even knowing you did the right thing, can you ever escape that feeling that you should have stayed?

Cherche: I don’t know. Perhaps when peace has returned to our countries, it will find us too.

Cordelia: I hope so. I’ve seen enough of war and death.

S Supoort:

Cherche: You look radiant these days. I take it you’re feeling much better?

Cordelia: It’s been a long time since I last had a nightmare.

Cherche: I’ve noticed. There’s much less tossing and turning, though you’ve developed a habit of chewing your hair in your sleep.

Cordelia: That’s not true!

Cherche: Oh? Perhaps I imagined it, hehe.

Cordelia: I didn’t come over here to get teased, you know. I actually wanted to thank you.

Cherche: For the herbs?

Cordelia: Well, those too. Honestly, I think it truly helped to talk about it, even if we didn’t find any answers. I guess it’s true what they say about a burdened shared.

Cherche: I suppose this means you no longer need me sitting by you until you fall asleep. 

Cordelia: Oh.

Cherche: I have to admit, I think I’ll miss it.

Cordelia: Well... it doesn’t necessarily have to be that way.

Cherche: Hmm?

Cordelia: Your company has been such a huge source of comfort to me. I feel safe, knowing that you’re there, watching over me. Even if you do insist on nagging me about my health.

Cherche: Well, if you aren’t going to look after yourself, someone has to.

Cordelia: Heh, and I’m grateful for it. I suppose I do push myself too hard sometimes.

Cherche: I’m here if you need me. I’d be happy to stay with you as many nights as you want me to.

Cordelia: What if I wanted you to always stay with me?

Cherche: Are you suggesting...?

Cordelia: I understand if you’re not interested, of course. In fact, if you aren’t... forget I ever said anything. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, not after you’ve been so good to me.

Cherche: Aha, you are suggesting it.

Cordelia: Yes... I’ve fallen in love with you. Every morning when I wake and realise that you stayed the whole night, it brings me peace. In the midst of the fighting and the pain, you’ve been one person that always makes me feel content. I never want that to change.

Cherche: I love you too, Cordelia.

Cordelia: Truly?

Cherche: Why so surprised?

Cordelia: I’m not used to hearing that. People don’t usually feel that way about me.

Cherche: Then they must be fools. You are a wonderful woman, with a good heart and a strong will. I'd be proud to spend my life with you.

Cherche: But you must realise that when Walhart has been defeated, I will return to Rosanne.

Cordelia: I thought as much.

Cherche: And I’m certain that you will stay in Ylisse to rebuild the Pegasus knights in Phila’s stead.

Cordelia: It’s what she would’ve wanted. And I want to honour the sacrifice of my sisters. They believed that I carried the future of the Pegasus knights. I can’t set that aside.

Cherche: Duty-bound as we are, a marriage between us wouldn’t be easy.

Cordelia: Heh. When have I ever taken the easy road? I’m certainly not afraid of a little hard work.

Cherche: Heehee, well, I just wanted to make sure that you know what you’re getting into.

Cordelia: It’s worth it, for you. Even if we are parted for a time, we’ll find a way.

Cherche: Then you have my heart, Cordelia. Always.

Cordelia: And you have mine.


End file.
